Mother of Hope and Flame
by Colunas
Summary: This is the birth of the first Goddess...The Hearth Goddess Hestia
1. Chapter 1

Earth the Prime Planet

Deep within Mount Orthyos , a beautiful Titaness Sat in a throne of sapphire and ivory. This was Rhea queen of the Heaven's and Titaness of Earth, daughter of Gaia and Uranus. In her hands she held the first ever Goddess that would eventually start the new age. As she sat after giving life to this new being, the room doors were blasted off the hinges by a being of bright light. This was Hyperion, her younger brother and Titan of light. She quickly got up changing into golden battle armor worthy of a Titan of Earth.

"You will not have my child Hyperion, even if it means killing my sibling, "yelled Rhea. "Sister you know you can not beat me, just give it up, said Hyperion. You want to see why I became Titan of Earth and Queen of Heaven, boomed Rhea. "Sure, you could never beat me, why would you try now," yelled Hyperion." Let me see you try," smirked Rhea. Rhea sat baby Hestia in a diamond crib, and went super Nova bright. Her true form was like every aspect of Earth in a 60ft body of a Titaness. She glowed with absolutely power second to only Gaia.

Hyperion did the same, but his divine form was of the light of the world in the body of a 60ft Titan. She charged him with a celestial diamond spear with tampered helix silver. He charged her with as diamond sword tampered with celestial gold. They two clashed creating a sonic boom breaking the sound barrier. They battled throughout the Heavens with Rhea winning the battle with the superior tactics. Rhea made sure that she had no openings while fighting her brother. Even though he wasn't stronger than her, he was still an elder Titan. Finally, after hours of fighting Rhea found an opening and took control. Rhea freighted left and slashed her spear over the opened flank of Hyperion, Hyperion roared in agony. Grapping his side he backtracked and rested for a moment. "You have some how bested me," said Hyperion in a ragged breath. "I can't really tell anyone that you beat me, so I will have to kill you instead of taking you alive. Hyperion rose to his feet condensing the clouds around him to form a tornado like structure, and Rhea was the target. Hyperion rose higher and higher gathering more light as he went. Soon he got so hot he was effecting the earth with his heat. Hyperion gathered the energy and focused all of it into a single beam of energy that gathered at the tip of his spear. "Feel my light," roared the enraged Titan. Hyperion let lose the energy, Rhea spun her spear and trusted it toward the incoming energy were it slammed into the tip and split into two single blasts. The first one vaporized the top of a mountain, while the second one struck an oak tree creating the first light nymph. After the clouds cleared Hyperion looked on to see a slightly winded Rhea with a glowing spear. "How can you still be alive," screamed Hyperion. Rhea took advantage of his weekend state and drove the shaft of her spear into his head. He was pushed back by the move. Rhea continued to blast him with short spurts of lighting until he was bloody with cuts and gashes. Still standing on two wobbly legs, Hyperion gave a bloody smile. "Do your worst, "he spat. With lighting speed Rhea threw her spear that turned into a fully powered lighting bolt and blasted Hyperion off of the heaven's.

To the humans, it looked as if the sun was falling to Earth. Rhea jumped and speed through the heavens with wings of gold on her back. BOOM! Hyperion hit the Earth with the force of a primordial punch. Rhea landed in front of him glowing in a heavenly light." What's stopping me from blasting you straight to Tartarus for attacking the Queen of Heaven. This, screamed a voice behind her, Rhea was blasted off of her feet by a golden bolt of fire. Behind her stood Helios, titan if the sun and son of Hyperion. Rhea rose in an angered Grace glaring out of green and golden supernova eyes.

Return to heaven before you suffer the same fate of your father, boomed Rhea. "Never, I'll fade before I let you send my father to Hell. That can be arranged, said Rhea. They charged each other, battling across the skies and Earth. The sun was covered with storm clouds and the heaven lit up with pure titan power. Seven days and seven nights is how long they fought until the other Titans intervened to stop the fading of the sun titan. Rhea held Helios with her hand at his throat." Give defeat and I will be merciful in your judging, said Rhea. Helios was covered in burn marks, and golden Ichor flowed from his wounds like waterfalls. " I will never give defeat, not now not never", yelled Helios half awake.

So be it, ENOUGH, yelled a voice from the Heavens. From the heavenly light the titan king, Kronos, descended from Mount Orthos. I have had it with this fighting, Rhea give me the child or you will face my immortal wrath. Kronos, baby, do you really want to try me right now. My supposedly husband, who planning on killing child, wants me to give him the child to swallow, because of a prophecy that might, for all we known, have a different meaning. It is for the best Rhea; I can not be uprooted from my throne. Think about it, you will be a hero, Rhea saves the titan rule for all eternity. Kronos, I am queen of the Earth, Lady of the Heaven's, and Lady of Nature, what do I need to be a hero when I can be a mom!?

Face it Kronos, if you try to take her, I will wage war against Orthos. The two faced off in a battle of will, Kronos gave up first with an angry grunt. "So be it, if I can't get it out off you, I'll beat it out of you,"yelled Kronos. Kronos burst into his divine form going super nova, Kronos divine form was every moment in since the beginning of time, in a 60ft body. Rhea, already in her divine form, charged Kronos with the might of a thousand oceans. Kronos and Rhea collided with an earth shattering boom. Kronos swiped with his scythe but Rhea just dogged and with a thrust of her spear, sent Kronos flying into a mountain.

Rhea and Kronos danced around Earth in a dangerous battle of spear and sickle. Unmatched by only the primordial, they were truly a force of nature themselves. When Kronos finally gave up after a 90-day fight, Rhea still looked cool not a strand of hair out of place. Kronos, on the other hand looked haggard and exhausted. "Give up yet Kroni baby, "Rhea coed. Kronos just glared at her a dissipated in a swirl of thunder clouds. I guess I win, Rhea said. She disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Appearing in the cave she picked the sleeping baby in the diamond pin. She picked up the baby, the baby had a tuff of silky long red hair, with rubies for eyes and gold for scale rad. She raised the baby above her head and a golden light filled the child. From the heaven's a voice called, LADY HESTIA, GODDESS OF THE FLAME, Hope, HEARTH, AND HOME. Rhea was surprised by the amount of domains the girl had. In a flash of light, the baby changed into a beautiful goddess with the same features of the baby, but enhanced. You will be my greatest child ever, my Hestia, said Rhea as she gave the woman a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

5 millennia Later

In a beautiful palace on Mount Olympus, lived an immortal couple. A very powerful immortal couple that were expecting a child any minute. "Just one more push baby, just one more push," shouted Prometheus. Why did I ever have this baby, when I get down I'm going to kill outshouted Hestia. With a scream and a cry, the baby came out lungs kick in in full throttle. From the baby came a golden light, LORD ERESEUS, GOD OF DAY, AITHER, UPPER ATMOSPHERE, AND AIR. HE SHALL BE THE PRICE OF HOPE, proclaims the fates. Hestia ate a golden square and appeared full of energy. "What are does, they seem stronger than regular godly food,". It's not, it's made of the essence of order primordial of energy. How did you...I'm not even going to ask, replied Prometheus.

In the throne of the gods, the Olympians were waiting for the arrival of the two new parents. There was a blinding column of golden fire, and out stepped Hestia the Goddess of the Golden Flame and Protein Titan of foresight and fire. They both walked to middle of the room and grew to a height of 15 ft. tall. Hestia Sat on her throne, while Prometheus stood beside her. Hestia, boomed Zeus, you have broken your oath, what do you have to say for yourself. The virgin goddess glared at her for her broken oath, but Hestia wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the baby in her arms. Hestia, boomed an angry Zeus, Hestia looked and glared what. Many minor and major goddess gasps from the blatant disrespect for the king. Zeus turned purple in anger, you dare to disrespect me, yes Zeus what are going to do about it, we all know that glowing toothpick can't hurt me. Zeus smiled chillingly, on the contrary sister I can hurt you a lot. "By the order of me you are not allowed to interact with your lover for eternity", said Zeus. Prometheus looked angry for a moment, but Hestia just stood and kissed him right on the lips and gave the child to Prometheus. Go and hide its goanna get messy in here. Hestia Sat in her throne again, but steadily increased her aura till it went over that if Zeus, then Hera, then Demeter, then Poseidon, and went a little bit over Hades. She stood and grew to a height of 30ft tall. She toward over them and board at Zeus. Armor of gold, celestial Onyx, and diamond covered her body. A spear made of Roderick gold tipped with chaos diamond and shined in the light of the Sun. With a moment as fast as lighting she pointed it at Zeus. The other gods quickly got up and intervened before Hestia fired the spear. "Stop said Zeus, let her go, let's see how weak my sister is. Both if them rushed each other, Zeus to arrogant to even put on an armor or getting out his weapon.

SEVEN DAYS LATER

With a solid boom across the sky, a figure covered in golden liquid flew across the sky. That being was Zeus, bleeding the blood of the gods from fighting his older sister. The one responsible followed closely behind. Hestia had been fighting for seven days, and even though you would think she was tired she wasn't, it was for her blessing from order that kept her energy levels off the charts. Bringing her spear down, the goddess cracked it over the head of Zeus. She grapes him by the neck and dissipates in a flash a fire. In the throne room of Olympus everything was calm until,BOOM,a golden spree crashed into the throne room shattering the floor. All the gods appeared in full godly regime, ready to fight. Gasp, a horrified scream came from Hera as she saw Zeus laying in a puddle of golden Ichor and fire. The Fire suddenly split and formed a 25ft woman in a dress made if magma and rock. Every part of her was rock and magma, even her face. She went and sat on the throne of the rulers, which had combined to a 30ft throne. Hestia was filling great right now, thunder boomed as her power seemed to increase tenfold by the second. Shadows and thunder clouds swirled into the air creating a whirlwind effect ,monsters of darkness and evil molded into each other, creating a being of smoke,ash,and death. Hades had arrived and he was angry. With one look at at his brother he knew something was wrong. Hades looked at were every God was looking at. Sitting on the throne of the kings Hestia ,still in godly form, glowed with immense light that increased by the second. Hades known she would soon go super Nova, and possibly destroy the throne room and everything in it, including the thrones of the gods. Hades grew to 25ft tall and cautiously edged to Hestia, knowing if he made one wrong move, he would be spending personal son and father time with Kronos. In her hand she held Zeus bolt covered in golden lighting, signifying ownership by Hestia. Zeus groaned ,but was quickly shot down by a bolt of golden fire. Her eyes snapped open glowing like the evening Sun."Hades how nice of you to show up, how is my favorite brother,"said Hestia. Good may you please get out that form so I can give you a hug sister,asked an on edge Hades.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hestia stopped glowing, everybody gave a sigh of relief. Hello Hades, how are you, Hestia asked. "Good and you,"Hades responded. "Just great," whispered Hestia. You need to stop this and give back Zeus his bolt before you have a war on your hands, said Hades. "Hades you need to realize that I'm The oldest of the Gods for a reason "smiled Hestia. "What do you mean, you are the protected of the Gods given given to you by Zeus,"responded Hades.

Why would all powerful Gods need protection, said Hestia. Hades though it over and just could not find and answer. They don't now do they, the Gods are selfish being who only care about themselves. After the war, I took every Primordial and Titan that you left to rot and fade and made them swear loyalty to the HEARTH AND FLAME. The endless forces of the the most elder Titans are at my call. I house the most powerful blessing from Order himself with the training of Lady Chaos. Who would dare challenge me, The Great Goddess,screamed Hestia

Hestia had started to glow again and it increased by the second."Talk about going from zero to one hundred,"thought Hades. " Well how about we relax and do breaths", Hades said. Hades was cut off by his next sentence when a ball of cosmic flames sent off of Olympus and back to the Underworld. Hades flew so hard that he left a streak of golden fire that burned the air. The golden ball sailed into the sea where it flew into a ravine that sealed itself with golden magic.

Hestia got up and screamed to the sky unaware that she had just sent one the most powerful male Gods in their own domain. That means I have control of some of the most powerful forces in the world. Not only has your greedy and influenced reached the world, it also made a race of people slaves. What is their to a world of infested human beings, who care nothing but themselves because of your arrogance that robed off on them. You, Olympians punish people for nothing compared to what you arrogant fools do on a daily bases. And if I want to take my throne back then by hell I will, screamed Goddess went supernova and shined her light on the whole of Olympus. Hera and the other gods had to cover their eyes as the Goddess shined her endless light. You have infected the human race with your mindless behavior for far to long Olympians . Now it is time for the age of The HEARTH, the Age of Hestia, the golden queen, Hestia Boomed


End file.
